


In Which Jared complains about Misha and Jensen is unsympathetic

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brief mention of Hair Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared gets in trouble with Misha for a prank and calls on Jensen to save him.





	In Which Jared complains about Misha and Jensen is unsympathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is a mention of Jensen calling Misha a "whore" from VanCon 2010 in this fic. This was my first time ever writing Misha so apologies if he seems a little 'off' here. 
> 
> _Italics_ indicates texting.

Jensen was at the Craft Services table helping himself to some chicken when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, wondering what Jared could have to be texting him about when they had just separated less than a minute ago. 

_Jensen! You gotta help me!_

_I’m eating. I’ll help you get the high score at Mario Kart later._

_Not that! It’s Misha._

_What about him?_

_He’s cornered me._

_You can take him, easy. Just don’t kill him or we’ll have to recast Castiel._

_Very funny! No, he’s mad about the prank I played on him._

_Which one?_

_Um…well, I had a local bakery deliver an angel food cake to Misha’s last night._

Knowing that could not possibly be the whole story, Jensen waited. When no more information was forthcoming he knew he’d have to prompt his boyfriend. 

_And?_

_Um, I kinda had them deliver one an hour from 7:00PM til 2 AM._

Jensen’s chicken started shaking as he tried to muffle his guffaws. He set it carefully down and put a hand over his mouth. 

_Why exactly didn’t you let me in on that? And I can totally see why Misha wants to kick your ass!_

_Hey, you’re the one who called him a ‘whore’ in front of the fans! He didn’t threaten you!_

_No. Because he knows better. *smiles smugly*_

_Yeah, yeah. You’re big bad Dean Winchester. Whatever. Now please, be a good boyfriend and come rescue me from Misha’s nefarious clutches!_

_You make him sound like a B-movie villian. What, is he threatening to tie you to the train tracks and twirling his mustache?_

_Are you gonna save me or what, Smeckles?! Cause if I’m dead you get no sex tonight. Or ever again._

_Misha wouldn’t kill you, Jarebear. He knows that there are things that are so much more worse than death. But hang on, my dear damsel in distress, I’m on my way to save you!_

_You suck. But hurry anyway._

Jensen gave a forlorn look to his chicken then walked briskly back to set, easily spotting Jared waving his hands around. He was obviously trying to explain or placate--Jensen couldn’t tell from this distance--Misha and also obviously failing. 

Jensen strode up and crossed his arms. “Story conference time?”

Jared turned, a huge and somewhat relieved grin on his face. “Jensen! Um, Misha---”

“Oh and here’s the boyfriend,” Misha quipped then turned his attention to Jensen. “Were you in on this?”

Jensen didn’t even bother to pretend he didn’t know what he was talking about. “Nope. Just found out.”

“Then I don’t have to punish **you**.” He turned his steely gaze back to Jared. “No need to call in Ackles. I’m not going to kill you, Jared. Aside from the difficulty I’d run into trying to hide the body, we don’t want to have to recast Sam at this late date, do we?” He folded his hands and steepled his fingers together. “No, no, what I’m planning for you will be so much more worse than that.”

Jensen grinned and tried not to say “I told you so!” seeing Jared’s eyes flick to him. “Just nothing with too much lasting damage, all right?” he requested. 

“Hey!” Jared pouted. “You’re supposed to side with your boyfriend, jerk!”

“Bitch,” came the automatic reply then Jensen shook his head. “I’m on your side, Jay. But man, if you did that to me I’d want paybacks too and I’m not about to deny Misha his.” He looked back at Misha. “Just leave the hair alone?”

Misha rolled his eyes. “You and your kinks, Ackles. But I promise.” Then he shot Jared one last look and strolled away with a jaunty wave. 

Jared watched then turned to Jensen. “Thanks a lot for defending me, **Dean**.”

“No problem whatsoever, **Sam** ,” Jensen smiled back. “Don’t worry.” He leaned in very close and whispered in Jared’s ear. “If it’s too painful I’ll kiss it better for you. Promise.” He felt Jared shudder and reached down and took his hand. “Now c’mon. We’re running out of time to eat.”

Leading his dazed boyfriend back to the Craft services table, Jensen grinned. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add/change any of the tags. Thanks!


End file.
